


A Time for Desperate Measures

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Not a Death FIc!, Slavery, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: The Time Turner may be a trap, but Harry doesn't care anymore. Death at Voldemort's hands is an attractive alternative.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2016 HP_TimeTravel Fest

Harry was motionless on the floor in the corner of the 'throne' room as business went on around him. He was in a formal kneeling position -- hands on thighs, back stright, head down. He had learned to stay in this position for hours.

Voldemort liked to use the Atrium of the Ministry for Magic for his grand audiences. The statues of wizards and witches had been replaced with a fifteen foot statue of Voldemort himself. Voldemort would sit in a golden throne in front of the statue; as a result, two sets of red eyes looked over the audience. He would hold court and allow for a limited number of public appeals -- some he would grant, most he would deny. But, for some, it was the last desperate appeal before being sent to a 'work camp.'

Harry ignored the wailing and the desperate looks he knew that came in his direction. There was nothing he could do, and he had learned it was easier on everyone if he didn't even look to see what was happening.

"Enough!" Voldemort called after some time. "I have other business to attend to."

A frustrated but instantly muted sigh rippled through the small crowd. The guards quickly emptied the Atrium of visitors as Voldemort stood and adjusted his robes. Harry eased to his feet, and fell in behind Voldemort. 

In theory, Harry was an 'honored guest' in Voldemort's entourage. In public meetings, Voldemort would sometimes turn to Harry and ask, "And what do you think, my friend?" He would use a kindly voice and lean toward Harry, to give an illusion of intimacy.

What Harry thought didn't really matter, but he would reply with soft versions of "Whatever you think best, my lord." Not answering was not an option, and Harry had not paid attention to know what was going on. Even if Harry knew what was happening, Voldemort would do what he wanted. 

"We will go to my office," Voldemort declared. He turned to the handful of men still in the Atrium, "We can talk there."

They took the elevator, Harry slipping to the back of the conveyance. Memos flittered in the air as they moved between departments -- much of the business of the old Ministry still needed to be done. 

They got off on the second floor, since Voldemort was using the old Head Auror's office as his meeting room. Harry knew it was ironic that Voldemort would use the Auror's office instead of the Minister for Magic's office for his personal offices.

Harry moved to the corner between two cabinets where he normally sat as Voldemort met with the men who ran Wizarding England for Voldemort. Harry drew his robes around him and settled into a more relaxed lotus position, ready for a long afternoon. No one would be watching and he would not be asked his opinion here.

Staring at the floor in front of him, Harry saw a small glint of something shiny just under the cabinet on his left. Shifting slightly in place, Harry moved one hand to lay on the floor next to whatever was there.

Harry hesitated. What if it was a trap? It had been a long time since Voldemort had overtly tested Harry's obedience but the memories were there, fresh as if it was yesterday. It wasn't the pain to himself that he was worried about, but Voldemort wasn't above torturing and killing an innocent as Harry watched. The last time, the girl had a faint resemblance to Hermione and couldn't have been more than fourteen years old. She had been screaming nonsense by the time she died. 

The object glinted again, a brief spark of light that Harry didn't think anyone else could see. 

Harry risked a quick glance up at the others in the room -- moving his eyes but not his head. They were deep in serious discussion and showed no evidence of being anywhere near done.

Maybe this time Voldemort would kill Harry. Harry had no illusion that he served any true purpose to Voldemort any more. The Battle of Hogwarts had been lost a long time ago -- Harry had lost all sense of time, but he thought it was several years -- and anyone who had known Harry back then had died shortly after that. Maybe it was finally Harry's turn to join them.

A quick movement would draw attention, so Harry moved his one hand slowly and carefully toward the object. He covered it with his hand and inched the object back toward him. It was larger than he thought it might be, lumpy and with some moving parts.

Harry stilled, holding the object in his hand, waiting for the meeting to end.

"Anything else?" Voldemort asked the men around the table. Answers of 'no' and shakes of heads indicated the meeting was over.

Harry sat up straighter. This was the part Harry dreaded, when Voldemort would 'allow' Harry to go off with one of the other men. As long as Harry was returned -- mostly -- breathing, Voldemort didn't care what happened while Harry was 'visiting' with someone from his inner circle.

But no bright eyes looked Harry's way, which meant no one had particularly impressed Voldemort this week. 

Harry stood in place as the others stood. He gripped the object and then forced himself to relax. 

"Disappointed that you're not allowed to go visiting?" Voldemort asked silkily.

"No, my lord," Harry said softly. "I get to stay with you."

"That is true," Voldemort said pensively. "I'll have to think of ways to entertain you."

Harry didn't move. Voldemort's entertainment wasn't always... entertaining. At least not for Harry.

"There are some things I need to attend to tonight," Voldemort went on. "You will just have to manage on your own."

Which meant that Voldemort needed to meditate and perform the ritual that kept him looking remotely human. It required a potion, that Voldemort brewed himself, and several hours with just him and Nagini in a locked room to conduct the ritual. That meant it would be at least the morning before Harry would see him again.

"I will manage," Harry murmured.

They went to the Floos in the Atrium and Harry stepped up first. 

"The Manor!" Harry called as he threw the powder onto the flame. He stepped into the hearth and was whisked away. He stepped out of the hearth on the other end, and quickly brushed himself off. 

Voldemort stepped out and handed Harry his cloak. Harry shook the soot out of the cloak and carried it over his arm. Voldemort moved quickly to his suite of rooms, Harry keeping just behind.

_~~Master returns!~~_ Nagini hissed. The snake had grown over the years and was now almost twenty feet long and bigger around than Harry could wrap his arms. She had slowed down slightly with age and size, and generally stayed in The Manor when Voldemort was away.

"Always, my love," Voldemort said. "Are you ready for tonight?"

_~~Yes-s-s-s-s. I feel weary, and need to be near you~~_

It had taken Harry a while to understand that, being Voldemort's last Horcrux, Voldemort's and Nagini's lives were tied together. The maintenance ritual that Voldemort performed monthly was for Nagini, as much as for himself.

For Harry had died, that night of the Battle. The Killing Curse that Voldemort had cast had been absorbed by the Horcrux that resided in Harry, negating each other, but that had not been enough to turn the tide of the Battle. Harry later found that Neville had been killed by a Troll as the battle started, the Sword of Gryffindor trampled in the mud and not recovered until a year after the battle was over.

Hogwarts had been rebuilt, but attendance was a priviledge; no Muggle born child was ever invited and Half-Bloods needed sponsorship of a Pure Blood family to attend. The curriculum had been overhauled to fit Voldemort's long term plans. What they were, Harry didn't really know, but the supremacy of Pure Blood Wizards was intimately involved.

"Get some dinner, and then, perhaps, an early night," Voldemort told Harry, phrased like a suggestion but they both knew it was an order. "Tomorrow will be a long day."

"Yes, my lord," Harry murmured, eyes lowered to the ground. The day after his ritual, Voldemort had an excess of energy, some of which he expended on Harry.

"Anon," Voldemort said with a mocking, sweeping bow. He and Nagini went off to the ritual room.

Harry casually placed the item in his hand in a pocket and hung Voldemort's robe in the wardrobe. He went back to his room to hang his own robe. The glamor was embedded in the robe, since Harry wasn't allowed to perform any magic, his own wand long ago broken and discarded. With the robe, Harry looked healthy and tanned -- the perfect image of a handsome young man and an active Quidditch player. Without it, he was wan, skinny and carried scars over most of his body -- souvenirs of his _visits_ with the members of Voldemort's inner circle. 

Having been given permission -- which didn't always happen -- he went off to the kitchen to make himself some dinner. 

While it was referred to as simply The Manor, Harry still thought of it as Malfoy Manor. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy had been executed for lying to Voldemort that night. Harry had seen Draco around the Manor occasionally until...

_"My Lord," one of the inner circle bowed with a touch of nervousness. "I regret to inform you that Young Malfoy passed away last night."_

_Voldemort had stilled for a moment, then asked, "Did he... satisfy you?"_

_A quick nod. "Yes, my lord."_

_A pause. "I will admit it is of little consequence." Silkily, "Although, you may want to find a... replacement for the boy."_

_A nervous jerk. "Yes, my lord."_

No one had been brought to the Manor, but Harry suspected another poor soul had been found to feed the man's appetites.

In the kitchen, Harry didn't let himself think about the lump that sat near his hip but made a simple meal of scrambled eggs, toast with a smear of marmalade, and a pot of hot tea to wash it down. He cleaned up after himself, put the dishes away, and made his way back to his room.

The small room Harry had been assigned had minimal furniture, but was unexpectedly comfortable. The only source of light was a small -- sealed and warded -- window that looked out on the gardens, high in one wall. Harry had once stood on the end table that was set against that wall to see what might be out there -- the tangled greenery mocked the elegance the Malfoy name had given the space. Harry gently shut the door, and sat on the bed for a while. He was still concerned that this was a trap, with Voldemort waiting for him to drop his vigilance.

The sun was setting -- the time for Voldemort's ritual to start -- and the room cast in shadows before Harry moved. He reached into his pocket and drew out the object. 

Part of the lump was a chain that was wrapped about the middle of the object. As he unwrapped it, an hourglass was revealed in the middle, suspended in the center of a gold circlet.

"A Time-Turner?" Harry muttered. He should have known that the collection of Turners in the Ministry would not have been all of the devices in existence. There would be any number in personal collections among Pure Blood families. 

He looked closely at the circlet and found the phrase _Toujours pur_ engraved along one edge. A Black family belonging. Harry closed his hand around the device and momentarily grieved for Sirius. 

Harry studied the Turner closely. If it was similar to the one Hermione had, a single turn would let him go back a single hour. Hours, even days, wouldn't do him any good. Since he didn't know how long it had been since Voldemort had taken over, he didn't know how far back he should go. Or even what he would do. He knew that he hadn't gone back and talked to himself -- he'd remember that -- but he didn't know what he could do once he traveled back in time.

On the other hand, he had nothing left to lose. 

Harry placed the chain over his head and held the circlet in one hand. He took a deep breath and with his other hand flicked the hourglass as hard as he could. Harry watched the hourglass spin, light and dark flickering about him, until all became black.

When Harry came to, he was in what he figured was the same room but it was filled with boxes... a store room.

A house elf _popped_ into the room. 

"Harry Potter!" The elf squeaked. "I am Om and I have been waiting for you."

"Ummm.... what?" Harry was confused.

"You came back further than expected, but now is what is meant to be," Om said cheerfully.

"Excuse me?" Harry repeated. "When is this?"

"June 10 -- 1979," Om replied.

"I haven't even been born yet!" Harry exclaimed.

"Then you will not encounter yourself," Om said practically. 

"What am I supposed to do?" Harry demanded. 

Om shrugged. "Whatever needs to be done."

Not being the answer he was hoping for, Harry sat heavily on a box. Looking around, he wasn't surprised to find himself in a store room. The room he had been assigned by Voldemort wasn't nice enough to be a 'real' bedroom, but he had to admit it was nicer than the cupboard under the stairs.

"This is still Malfoy Manor?" Harry asked.

Om nodded. "Yes, it is!"

"Do you work for the Malfoys?" Harry continued. 

Om got an odd look on his face. "Yes?"

"I'm not even going to try to understand that," Harry muttered to himself. He needed to _think_.

He hadn't been born yet! His parents are alive!

"Can you take me somewhere?" Harry demanded. "My parents..."

Om shook his head. "Only inside the grounds."

_Damn!_ Harry's shoulders slumped.

"Who is here today?" Harry asked.

Om replied, "Master Lucius and Master Riddle have gone into town to meet with other wizards. Nasty snake is supposed to stay in bedroom, but likes to scare the other elves."

Voldemort! Harry had forgotten that he had been alive at this time. And Nagini! He needed to stay away from the snake.

"Mistress Narcissa is visiting her sister, Mistress Andromeda," Om continued.

"Draco... no, he wouldn't be born yet, either," Harry groaned. "No one else?"

"Master Snape is working in the lab, brewing a potion," Om offered.

"Sev- Snape? Here? Now!" Harry breathed.

"Yes," Om smiled. "He is in the basement working on a potion, and is not to be disturbed."

"We're going to disturb him!" Harry declared. "Can you take me to him?"

Om considered. "Nasty snake may see." He held out a hand. "I will take you."

"Thank you!" Harry jumped up and took the hand.

With a small _pop_ , Harry felt the squeeze of apparition and they appeared at the bottom of a dim, steep stairway, outside of a closed door.

"Master Snape inside there," Om pointed.

Harry hesitated. "Do you know what he's doing?"

"No." Om shrugged.

Harry debated. But he knew he shouldn't waste time, he didn't know what would happen if he was in the past too long.

Gathering his courage, Harry tapped on the door. There was a grumbled, "Enter!"

Harry let himself into the lab, leaving Om in the hall.

"Who are you?" Severus demanded.

"I'm... Harry Potter."

"Potter. Bah. Go away!" Severus sneered.

Harry held up the Time Turner. "I'm from your future."

"What did you come back for? Money? Fame?" Severus grumbled.

"No!" Harry protested. "I need to stop Voldemort."

"By yourself?" Severus peered closely at Harry. Harry knew he didn't look like much, without the glamors.

"I need your help!" Harry begged.

"My help?" Severus scoffed. "What can I do?"

Harry cast about wildly. "Don't take his mark!"

Severus frowned. "Why not?"

"It... it divides your loyalties in the end," Harry replied. He was trying to think fast, but his years of lethargy were not helping. "You need to be... a free agent."

"Who else might I be loyal to?" Severus asked.

"Dumbledore took you in, after..." Harry hesitated. "After Voldemort did something I don't think you should know. But I also think you regretted the Dark Mark in the end."

"I died," Severus said softly.

Harry nodded. "But you tried to help me," Harry replied. "You gave me whatever help you could."

"You're Lily's son," Severus said shrewdly.

Harry could only nod.

"You look like her," Severus said softly. 

"What are you working on?" Harry asked.

"A fertility potion for Narcissa," he admitted. "They are having problems conceiving, and Narcissa thought a little help would solve that problem."

"It must work..." Harry muttered, thinking of Draco. 

Severus gave a satisfied smile at that. 

"I don't know what to do, now that I'm here," Harry admitted. 

As Severus considered, Harry looked closely at the other man. He suddenly realized that he was probably older than Severus -- Harry's previous experience with Severus had automatically made him think of Severus as older. 

"I'm in something of an awkward position myself," Severus admitted. "Riddle has already paid the fees for my Mastery training, and I have no way to pay him back. Without alternate funding, I will be forced to take his Mark."

"Not good," Harry agreed. "What about... a prophesy? As a trade? You originally only heard part of it and repeated that part to Voldemort. I can give you the entire thing."

"Maybe..." Severus debated. 

Harry reached back into his memory for the full prophesy... _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._

"You were born at the end of July," Severus said baldly.

"Yes." Harry nodded.

They stared at each other.

"That won't be enough." Severus frowned.

Harry's shoulders dropped.

"Maybe..." Severus looked at Harry with narrowing eyes. "If I was already bound to someone else..."

"Would that work?" Harry demanded.

Severus shrugged. "I don't know. But it's probably all we have to work with. And you probably shouldn't stay here too long, anyway."

"What do we need to do?" Harry asked.

"The hard part is a witness," Severus started.

Harry snickered. "If a House Elf will do, there's one that brought me down here."

Severus looked startled. "Elven magic, yes, that might do it," he murmured. "That is actually perfect since it will be unexpected. Give me a moment to outline the ritual."

Harry settled on a stool near the door of the lab, giving Severus space to work. Severus selected a parchment and a quill, and wrote for a few minutes. He looked at what he had written and made several corrections. He looked at Harry. "Do you have a wand with you?"

"No." Harry shook his head, holding up his empty hands.

"Then this cannot quite be an Unbreakable Vow, since that requires wands. It will be simple, but it should suffice." He held the parchment out to Harry.

Harry looked it over carefully, trying to think of any loopholes. "This is rather... encompassing. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"It's probably the only way to prevent Lord Voldemort from marking me as a Death Eater." Severus looked Harry in the eye.

"I will not abuse your trust." Harry promised solemnly.

"Call your Elf, then." Severus directed.

"Om!" Harry called firmly.

The Elf popped into the room. "Master Harry needs Om?"

"Master Severus and I need to make a vow, and we need a witness," Harry said. "Would you do that for us?"

Om's face lit up. "Master Harry is very clever. Elf vows are strong."

"That is what we were hoping for," Harry replied. He turned to Severus. "Do we stand or kneel?"

"Kneel, please." Om directed. "Easier for me to reach."

Harry grinned. "Didn't think of that."

Harry and Severus knelt on the stone floor of the lab and Severus placed the parchment where they could both see it. Om reached in, placing Harry's right hand on Severus' left shoulder. Om placed his hand on top of Harry's.

"You can start." Om pointed at Severus.

"I, Severus Tobias Snape, offer my service to Harry James Potter. His joys will be my joys, his sorrows will be my sorrows, his secrets will be my secrets. I ask Lady Magic to approve our vows. So mote it be."

As he spoke, bright gold tendrils wove around Severus and onto Harry's hand.

Harry took a deep breath. "I, Harry James Potter, accept the service of Severus Tobias Snape. His joys will be my joys, his sorrows will be my sorrows, his secrets will be my secrets. I ask Lady Magic to approve our vows. So mote it be."

The tendrils grew down Harry's arm and around his body.

Om spoke. "I have witnessed these vows, taken freely and without malice. Lady Magic, bless us all! So mote it be!"

A bright gold field surrounded the three of them. Harry felt a sense of _right_ and _peace_ within it. The light briefly filled the room and went out.

"That was well done," Severus said. 

Om's eyes were wide. "Lady Magic has truly blessed you."

Harry turned to the Elf. "Thank you for your assistance."

"Om is honored!" He bowed to Harry, then turned and bowed to Severus. He looked back at Harry. "You do need to leave now."

"I know, I know," Harry said. He stood and Severus stood with him. 

"When will I see you again?" Severus asked.

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "If we have done anything here to change the future, then who knows if we will even meet again."

"Then..." Severus moved closer to Harry. "I can do this." He leaned in and lightly pressed a kiss to Harry's lips. As he drew back, Harry gave a frustrated noise and brought a hand to the back of Severus neck to bring him closer. 

It was chaste but had promise for more...

"No time!" Om protested. 

Harry drew back. "Thank you!" 

"Good luck to you, Harry Potter," Severus said.

"Good luck to you, Severus!" Harry reached out a hand to Om. "Back to where you found me, please."

Om took Harry's hand and popped him back to the closet. "Go back, do not wait! Someone is coming!" He popped away, and Harry was alone.

Harry could hear voices outside the room. He held the Time Turner and flicked it in the opposite direction.

The light flickered again, but there were occasional flashes of gold mixed in the light and dark. Without warning, the flickering stopped and Harry stumbled in place, as if he had missed a step.

This was not the bedroom he left earlier, but a dim and mostly empty storage closet. Dusty boxes lined one wall and Harry sneezed as he tumbled into them. His head hurt with the beginnings of a headache.

A House Elf popped into the room. 

"Who are you?" The light in the room brightened. "Harry Potter!" The Elf threw himself at Harry's feet, winding his arms about Harry's ankles. "Dobby is glad to see Harry Potter!"

"Dobby!" Harry gasped. "What... How are you alive?"

"Dobby is not dead!" Dobby said, looking up at Harry fearfully.

"I know. I know," Harry soothed. "Come on, get up. Can you help me?"

"Why is Harry Potter in Mistress Narcissa's closet?" He looked around the closet. "Oh! Harry Potter is the One!"

"The One what?" Harry asked. "And why are you at Malfoy Manor? I thought I freed you!"

"The House Elves have a story of a Wizard who will come to save everyone from Dark Lord." Dobby looked at Harry in awe. "We hid this closet because it was told he would come back here."

Harry wanted to bang his head against a brick wall. Another prophesy! This was not fair!

"Can you help me?" Harry asked. "Can you take me... damn, I don't know where to go!"

"Harry Potter is supposed to be in school!" Dobby wagged a finger at him. 

"In school?" Harry was surprised. Then he frowned. "Dobby, what is the date?"

"June 20, 1995."

Harry gasped. "But I already exist here!" 

Dobby considered. He clicked his fingers and held up a mirror. "Look!"

Harry stilled at the image in the mirror. Gone was the skeletal, wan image he had been. He was as healthy looking as he ever was, but... so _young_! 

"Dobby, how am I 14 again?" Harry whispered as he reached out to the image in the mirror.

A flash of gold went down his body and settled in his hand before disappearing. Harry looked at the Time Turner. The chain was no longer around Harry's neck, but tangled in the device so that it would no longer Turn -- the hourglass was cracked, and leaking sand.

"Now is what is meant to be," Dobby said cheerfully.

With growing hope, Harry frantically checked his pockets. His wand! He all but sobbed at seeing it again. He grasped it in both hands and breathed. "Thank you!"

"What does Harry Potter need?" Dobby asked.

"Can you take me to Hogwarts?" Harry begged. "I need to be there today!"

Dobby's ears dropped and he frowned. "Dobby cannot do that." He brightened. "I can take you to Master Severus. He is brewing in the lab in the basement."

Harry gave a small laugh. "Why is he here... What day of the week is this?

"It is Sunday morning! Almost time for lunch." Dobby looked back at Harry.

"Would you take me to Severus?" Harry asked, holding out a hand. 

"Always, Harry Potter!"

It was the same hallway he had just left. The door at the bottom of the stairs was closed. He stumbled as Dobby let go of his hand. The headache was growing.

"Master Severus get mean when interrupted," Dobby warned.

Harry grinned. "I know, I know." He leaned over and hugged the Elf. "Thank you for your help!"

"Call Dobby when you need me!" The Elf popped away.

Harry turned and tapped at the door.

At a grumbled "Enter", Harry entered the lab.

"Potter! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Hogwarts!" Severus was surprised.

Harry held up the mangled Time Turner. "It brought me back to you."

Severus looked dismayed. "You're a child!"

"I can't help that! The third task of that damned Tournament is this week, isn't it?" Harry asked. 

"On Thursday." Severus looked at Harry curiously.

"That's when He comes back," Harry said softly. "This time, we can prevent it." A sudden spike of pain had Harry gasping.

"What's wrong?" Severus demanded.

"My head..." Harry closed his eyes and realized that what had been so clear moments ago was getting confused and fuzzy.

"Little Hangleton Cemetary. Tournament Cup is a portkey. Moody isn't real, he's Crouch." Harry tried desperately to think of what Severus needed to know as the pain grew in his head. "Horcruxes, there were 7... Dumbledore knew. Pettigrew framed Sirius." There was a whisper of a voice in Harry's head. "Goblins. Get them to help." The pain spiked and Harry fell into blackness.

Harry opened his eyes slowly. He lay on the floor of an unfamiliar room.

"Don't move." Snape! What? A vial was thrust in front of him. "Drink this."

Harry took the vial and threw it back. The little that landed on his tongue tasted as awful as he had expected. "What is this?"

"A variation of Pepper-Up." Severus took the vial back from Harry. "Give it a minute to work."

"Can I get some water?" Harry asked.

Severus -- why was Harry thinking of Snape as _Severus_? -- handed Harry a glass of water that Harry gratefully drank down.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Severus rubbed his forehead. "I think this requires tea. Or maybe alcohol." He frowned at Harry. "Tea."

Severus closed up the lab and guided Harry up the stairs to a dining room.

"Sit here, I'll see if lunch is ready." Severus pointed at a chair near the end of the table.

Harry sank gratefully into the chair, noticing that he had... a Time Turner?.... in his hand. He set it on the table.

As Severus swept back into the room, a meal appeared on the table. A plate of hearty sandwiches, chips and a pitcher of something completed the meal. 

"There will be hot cocoa in a moment," Severus said. "I thought you could use some chocolate."

"Thank you." Harry mumbled through a mouthful of sandwich. He was _starving_!

Severus poured what smelled like pumpkin juice into a cup in front of Harry. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

The promised cocoa appeared as Harry was working through his second sandwich. Harry appreciated the rich, dark chocolate as he finished his sandwich.

Severus -- Harry still could not call him 'Snape' in his head for some reason -- wordlessly ate a sandwich and drank tea while Harry inhaled two more sandwiches.

"So. What's going on?" Harry asked, as the silence stretched on.

"Almost exactly fourteen years ago, you came to me, here in Malfoy Manor, warning me not to take Voldemort's Mark. You had that Time Turner in your hand and sounded desperate enough that I believed you were here to protect me, and stop Voldemort." Severus took another sip of his tea.

"In order to prevent Voldemort from giving me his Mark, you and I bonded ourselves to each other. We had a House elf as a witness, which turned out to be fortunate. It was a powerful bond and, while I was obligated to Tom Riddle for financing my Potions Mastery, I could never become a Death Eater or formally bind myself to Voldemort."

"We're bound?" Harry was stunned. 

Wordlessly, Severus rolled up a sleeve to show a small, golden heart. 

Confused, Harry rolled up his own sleeve, to find the twin to the heart.

"It has confounded Voldemort, since he has not been able to find my benefactor," Severus explained. "You need to keep that secret as long as you can."

Harry rolled down his sleeve and picked up another sandwich. Severus watched as he ate.

"Now what?" Harry asked, as he washed down the last of the cocoa.

"You mentioned the Goblins before you passed out. I suspect a visit to Gringotts is in order," Severus said. "I think we need some assistance."

"We can probably use all the help we can get," Harry grinned.

Severus took Harry just outside the wards to Malfoy Manor and Apparated them both to the steps of Gringott's.

Inside the bank, Severus asked for 'the Potter account manager.

"Wait! I have an account manager?" Harry demanded. "How did I not know this?"

"Dumbledore," Severus snapped. "Until we met again, there was nothing I could do to help you..."

A Goblin came up to them, interrupting Severus. "Come."

They followed the Goblin through multiple corridors. He finally pointed to a room and said, "Wait there."

Harry and Severus found themselves in a very comfortable room and settled into chairs in front of the ornate desk.

Severus hastily stood as a Goblin entered from a door in the back of the office. 

"Sir!" Severus said, bowing slightly. "May your enemies know the sharp edge of your sword."

Harry stood quickly, guessing this was someone important.

"May your enemies not know they have ingested a poison until it is too late for the antidote," the Goblin replied.

"Chief Ragnarok, may I introduce Harry James Potter. Harry James Potter, may I introduce Ragnarok, Chief of the Goblin Horde," Severus said formally. "I beg forgiveness in advance, Mr. Potter has not been tutored in the etiquette needed to properly interact with Goblins."

"We have been watching Mr. Potter with interest," Ragnarok admitted. "I am more than willing to be lenient with him, until he has a chance to receive more formal instructions."

Harry saw Severus visibly relax at that.

"Wait? Watching me?" Harry asked, agast. "I mean... I'm not that important."

Ragnarok peered at Harry, in what Harry thought might be surprise. 

"Dumbledore is not the only one blessed by the presence of a seer," Ragnarok said. "There long have been prophesies about a boy who shall defeat a Dark Lord."

Harry sat back in the chair. "Me?"

"That is yet to be seen," Ragnarok answered enigmatically. "What can I do for you today?"

Severus leaned forward. "Do you have a Pensieve? It will be easier."

"One moment," Ragnarok answered. He rang a bell and gave a command to the Goblin that came into the office in a language Harry had never heard before.

A Pensieve was brought in and set on the desk. Severus stood and brought his wand to his forehead twice, dropping two memories into the basin.

"There are two separate memories, separated by fourteen years," Severus told them. He waved a hand at the Pensieve. "If you would."

Harry found himself falling into the potion lab he had woken in this morning in Malfoy Manor. But this was evidently the first memory since Severus was much younger than he had ever seen him.

Harry watched an older, haggard version of himself come into the room and eventually bond with Severus. Then the scene changed -- it was the same room but a younger version of himself. He watched as he struggled to tell Severus the most important pieces of the information he brought back with him. 

Harry staggered as he came back to the bank office. Severus put a warm hand on him to hold him steady.

"What is a Horcrux?" Harry asked into the silence.

Ragnarok shuddered. "It is an abomination -- the darkest of Dark arts. It's a shard of a soul, embedded into a magical object. It can only be created by killing an unsuspecting victim, the more innocent, the better. Then there is a spell to encase the soul shard in the object." Ragnarok looked grim. "If he has created seven Horcruxes, he will be difficult to eliminate."

"But..." Harry offered hesitantly. "The Diary... that's already gone, that had to be one. And... I... I had a connection with Voldemort that seems to feel... different."

"Your scar!" Severus exclaimed. "It's faded."

Harry rubbed his forehead. "It feels different. I can't explain it."

"Perhaps something happened before you returned in time," Ragnarok suggested. "At this point, I think we should have a... _discussion_ with Dumbledore. I think he should share what he knows."

That sounded more than a bit blood-thirsty to Harry. 

"Voldemort has a plan to use Harry to return, as part of the Third Task of the Tournament," Severus brought them back to one of the more immediate concerns.

"We need some Wizards you can trust," Ragnarok said. 

Later that night, Severus escorted Harry to the Gryffindor Tower. 

"Your secrets are my secrets," Severus murmured part of the vow Harry had seen in the memory. "That will keep you safe from Dumbledore."

"Thank you," Harry said softly. 

Severus brought Harry in for a warm hug. "Stay safe," Severus whispered. "Contact me if you need anything."

"I will," Harry promised.

Harry stayed close to Ron and Hermione during the day. Dumbledore disappeared from Hogwarts some time on Monday. He wasn't at dinner but no one made any comments, so Harry ignored it.

Harry spent the week practicing spells and charms with Hermione and Ron. As much as he dreaded Thursday, the three days dragged.

Then, suddenly, he was walking into the maze.

Knowing he had supposedly done this successfully gave Harry more energy in navigating the Maze. He and Cedric met up at the end, and wasn't surprised when Cedric said, "Take it, it's really yours."

Harry took Cedric's arm and said, "Wait." He dragged Cedric off to one side of the path.

Severus took off the Invisibility Cloak, and handed it to Harry. "Both of you shoot up red sparks so that Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick can come for you."

Cedric barely got out a stunned "What's..." before Severus took hold of the Cup and swirled away with the portkey.

"Sparks!" Harry commanded, setting off red sparks from his wand. 

Cedric looked at the empty platform and then at Harry. "What is going on?"

"Tell you later," Harry promised. "Red sparks! Now!"

Cedric shot a stream of red sparks into the sky.

Professor McGonagall arrived first. "Both of you! Good work! You've done Hogwarts proud!" She beamed at them but was obviously on alert. 

"Did anyone find Krum?" Harry asked. "He was using a _Crucio_ curse on Cedric."

Minerva looked grim for a moment. "Karkaroff insisted on going with Moody for him. We'll wait for Filius," she told them. 

"Severus took the Cup?" Flitwick asked as he arrived.

Harry nodded. "Yes. It really was a portkey."

"Then we need to get the lot of you to safety," Minerva ordered. 

"What is going on?" Cedric demanded.

"They Cup was a trap," Harry stated baldly. "It was a portkey, to take me to Voldemort, so he could regain a body."

"He's supposed to be dead!" Cedric protested.

"Even if he is, his followers are still out there and still dangerous," Filius chided. "Come. We need to get back to the Castle."

Filius gave the emergency command to open a path out of the Maze. "Light your wands so we can see better!"

Harry held up his wand and said, " _Lumos_!" Cedric and Minerva did the same.

There was an eruption of cheers when the watchers in the stands caught sight of the returning group.

As they came up to the stands, Ludo Bagman demanded, "Where's the Cup? Who won?"

Minerva scanned the crowd that gathered about them, pointed her wand and said, " _Incarcerous!_ "

Think ropes wound around Moody.

"Good heaven's woman! What are you doing?" Bagman demanded.

"Waiting for the Polyjuice to wear off," Minerva replied grimly.

Filius sent a Stunning spell and the thrashing stopped.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Bagman looked around wildly.

"Hopefully, taking care of Voldemort," Minerva replied. "Come, Mr. Potter, Mr. Diggory. I suspect you could use some food and a hot drink."

Just then Hermione and Ron broke through the crowd. They both threw their arms around Harry. Cedric's father was just behind them and went over to his son.

"You're safe!" Hermione breathed. 

"Harry, mate. You had us worried." Ron hugged both Harry and Hermione.

"Inside, if you would." Minerva herded the group toward the castle. "You should all come."

Harry glanced over his shoulder and saw Filius levitating 'Moody' to bring him inside. Bagman trailed after the group, bewildered. Harry could hear Hagrid and the other teachers ordering students back to their Common Rooms.

Minerva brought them into the Great Hall and soon everyone had hot cocoa and sandwiches. Now that the Third Task was over -- at least for him -- Harry was ravenous. 

When he slowed down, he looked around. Minerva watched over the small group, standing on guard between them and the doors to the room. Hagrid stood beside her, a worried look on his face. 

Bagman came over and sat across from Harry. "What did she mean? About You-Know-Who?"

Harry sighed. "If you won't say his name, I won't tell you." He poured himself another mug of cocoa.

Bagman frowned. "I..." He huffed. "What did Professor McGonagall mean about Vo--" He coughed. "Voldemort?"

"Voldemort had a plan to resurrect himself tonight." Harry rolled his eyes as Bagman paled. "He probably was going to use me as a sacrifice to do that."

"Re-- resurrect himself?" Bagman whispered. Harry could see everyone around him was listening closely.

Harry shrugged. "That's what we think." He held up a hand and ticked off on his fingers. "The Cup was a portkey, that we now know for sure. We're pretty sure Moody isn't Moody. Professor Flitwick is working on that." He frowned. "Oh, and Krum is dangerous and you'll need to check to see if he's a Death Eater. He was casting a _Crucio_ on Cedric in the Maze."

"My word!" Bagman was even paler.

"Mr. Krum was doing what?" Minerva exclaimed from behind Harry.

"Casting a _Crucio_." Harry shrugged. "That's why I stunned him. Cedric seemed to be moving around all right after, so it couldn't have been for very long before I interrupted."

Since none of the students from Durmstrang were there, Minerva huffed and gripped her wand tightly.

It was almost midnight when Severus returned. Harry had been dozing at the table, not planning on going anywhere until there was reliable news.

Severus limped over to the table and Harry sprung up. “You’re hurt!”

Severus waved a hand. “Just banged up. I’ve already had a healer look at me.”

“Sit then,” Harry made room. “What happened? Is it over?”

“It is mostly over. As you know, the Cup was indeed a portkey.” Severus took the glass of water Hermione handed him, and took a long drink. “It was meant to take you to the cemetery in Little Hangleton. Pettigrew was there, as was Voldemort.”

Harry ignored the gasps around them, focusing on Severus.

“Pettigrew was not prepared for an adult wizard, and it didn’t take me long to disarm him.” Severus took another drink of water. He turned to Hermione. “Is there any tea?”

Hermione nodded. “Yes! It should be here shortly. We asked the House Elves to keep an eye out for you.”

“Thank you.” Severus turned back to Harry. “I sent my Patronus to Shacklebolt -- he and Tonks arrived with six other Aurors.”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. That had been a seriously weak spot in their plan. He and Severus had to hope that Shacklebolt could recruit enough other Aurors to be able to capture and hold Voldemort. Shacklebolt and Tonks might have managed on their own, but this was a time there was safety in numbers.

“While I was waiting for the Aurors to arrive, that damned snake came charging at me.” Severus frowned. “Since Voldemort is alive, and we have to assume Nagini is a Horcrux, I needed to be careful that she didn’t bite me.” Harry noted a small tinge of embarrassment around Severus’ eyes. “She chased me into the Cemetery and I tripped over a tombstone half buried in the ground. But that was also when Shacklebolt arrived, and he and Tonks were able to stun the snake.”

“What happened to Voldemort?” Hermione asked.

“The Aurors took charge of him, Pettigrew and the snake, and whisked them off, to the Ministry, I assume,” Severus replied.

“Can we trust the Aurors?" Harry asked. His own experience with the Ministry always made him wary.

"At this point, we have to," Severus replied. "Shacklebolt and Tonks will keep an eye on what happens and I'll make a copy of my memories publicly available if it turns out they need a backup." He looked at Harry. "We have to get to Gringotts."

"Are you up to it?" Harry asked, frowning.

"We need to make sure they have the memory of tonight as soon as possible," Severus said. "And I'd like both of us to be under the protection of the Goblins before someone thinks to send Aurors not in the know to collect us."

"Good point," Harry replied. "Do we need a portkey?"

Severus held up a leather wrist strap. "Already set. It's Goblin made and will take us right to the bank."

They stood away from the table, ignoring the others in the room. Harry lay his hand on top of Severus' where he held the strap. "Ready when you are."

Harry stumbled as they landed, but Severus grabbed him before he fell.

"How do you do that?" Harry demanded. "I always land on my face."

"Practice," Severus admitted. "It gets better."

"It better," Harry grumped. 

"All is well?" A Goblin came up to them.

"Our enemy has been captured!" Severus gave a ferocious grin.

The Goblin gave a display of teeth that Harry had to assume was a smile.

It was a long night, and Harry finally fell asleep on a couch in Ragnarok's office. Harry had given them his memories of the maze, but the more important report was from Severus. Harry fell asleep as Severus and the Goblins examined Severus' memory in detail.

Over breakfast, Ragnarok looked carefully at Harry. "While you are younger than your Wizard peers would like, you could claim the Potter Lordship. It would make you an adult, and give you more control over your life."

Harry stared. "Lordship?" He looked at Severus in bewilderment.

Severus spoke up. "Mr. Potter has been left woefully ignorant of his place in the Wizarding world. He knows nothing of his Lordship, or his financial holdings. He has been regularly placed in harm's way, fighting Voldemort, that he has not been given a chance to learn about his rights and responsibilities."

"Financial holdings?" Harry repeated.

"The Potter lordship is old and well respected," Severus told him. "I'd be surprised if there aren't several vaults you will be entitled to once you turn eighteen." He glanced at Ragnarok, who nodded. "Or be declared an adult."

"What do I have to do to be declared an adult?" Harry demanded. If he was independent and had his own money, he'd never have to go back to the Dursleys.

"We can help you with that!" Ragnarok promised. 

Harry took full advantage of his bond with Severus, and used both Severus and the Goblins to stay out of the clutches of the Ministry. Severus stayed with him every step of the way, explaining what he could, and getting the Goblins to smooth the way.

A week later, late at night, Harry sat with Severus, relaxing at the end of a busy day. Who knew doing paperwork and fighting bureaucracy would be so exhausting?

"Now that you're an adult, what are your plans?" Severus asked. While the voice was calm, Harry could hear a thread of nervousness in that question.

"Okay, legally I may be an adult, but I'm still a teenager," Harry pointed out. "I have no idea."

"That's actually what I expected," Severus answered. "Let's start with something relatively simple. Do you plan to continue to go to school?"

Harry was surprised. "That's an option? Yes! I want to learn everything!"

"You can go back to Hogwarts or you could hire tutors," Severus offered.

"Hogwarts for at least one more year, I think," Harry replied. "I don't want to leave my friends yet. And maybe I can get tutors to set up some independent studies for things Hogwarts doesn't have."

"I suspect some of the professors will be glad to help you," Severus suggested. "We can approach them together." 

"What about you?" Harry asked baldly. "You have options that you did not have before."

Severus looked into the fire for a moment. Harry held his breath, this was the first they had a chance to talk about their own relationship.

"You were beautiful, that day. I could tell you were desperate, but determined, and so hopeful. And you were the first person in a long time who cared fiercely about _me_." Severus sighed. "I've been waiting for that young man to come back to me, but Fate has had its chance to laugh and has given me you."

Harry waited.

"But you are what Lady Magic has given me. You're still beautiful and hopeful. And, Merlin knows why, you still care about me." Severus turned to look at him. "You have your whole life in front of you, and I don't want you to tie yourself to an old man."

"You're not that old!" Harry protested automatically. "And, we didn't get off to a good start. Maybe this is the time to start over again."

"But... you're only fourteen!" Severus protested.

Harry shrugged. "I won't be fourteen forever. And Wizards live to a pretty ripe, old age. How about if we take advantage of that? We can take some time to get to know each other. We could become friends first, and see what happens."

Severus nodded. "I think I would like that!"


End file.
